Aperture Science Enrichment Center
The Aperture Laboratories, founded as the Aperture Science Innovators, are Aperture Science's main facilities, and the main location of Portal and Portal 2. Located in Upper Michigan, USA, above and inside a disused salt mine,''The Up Pioneer Press'' cover the facility has been monitored by the computer GLaDOS since 200-.Aperture Science: A History on Game Informer "Aperture Laboratories" is also used as a trade name by Aperture Science for some of its products, as "Aperture Science dba Aperture Laboratories". History Pre-GLaDOS era Built in Michigan, USA sometime after the founding of Aperture Science in 1953 as "Aperture Science Innovators", the Aperture Laboratories is the main headquarters for the company. It is unknown if the same complex is used during the time Aperture was a shower curtain manufacturer. After contracting mercury poisoning in 1974, both of Aperture CEO Cave Johnson's kidneys failed in 1976. He then laid out a three-tier plan for the future of his company:ApertureScience.comAperture Science: A History on Game Informer the Heimlich Counter-Maneuver, the Take-A-Wish Foundation, and most notably, the 'Portal' project, which gives birth to the development of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. Testing for the 'Portal' project calls for the construction of the Enrichment Center, a large area of the Aperture Laboratories Underground consisting of Test Chambers and offices, where Test Subjects test the ASHPD. In 1986, Aperture Science heard of similar portal technology being developed by Black Mesa. To counter this, construction of the first Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System (GLaDOS) begins in Aperture Laboratories, with the aims to accelerate the 'Portal' project and to develop the first Artifical Intelligence.ApertureScience.com GLaDOS' control In 1996, the Disk Operating System parts of GLaDOS are completed, and work begins on the Genetic Lifeform component.ApertureScience.com During that time, the Aperture Science Red Phone plan is implemented in case GLaDOS appears to become sentient and godlike, requiring an employee to sit by a red phone on a desk in GLaDOS chamber's entrance hall.Portal commentary GLaDOS is fully completed in May 200-,ApertureScience.com and is switched on during the Aperture Science's first annual bring-your-daughter-to-work-day. Within one picosecond of being active, GLaDOS becomes self-aware, locks down the entire facility, hoping to seize control, and floods the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin. Quickly, the Aperture employees fit her with a Morality Core to ensure she is kept under control. GLaDOS still manages to wrestle control of the facility from her now trapped creators however, and is soon in full control of the Enrichment Center, with several Test Subjects as her rats, including Aperture employee Doug Rattmann. GLaDOS aims to beat Black Mesa in the race for portal technology. However, she effectively loses this race when the Black Mesa Incident occurs mere days later. ''Portal'' era Some time after GLaDOS' takeover and shortly after the Combine invasion of Earth,"How Valve Opened Up Portal 2" on Eurogamer.net Chell is awakened in her Relaxation Vault, and guided as a Test Subject by GLaDOS, utilizing the completed Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. Chell finds the facility showing clear signs of decay and neglect, with GLaDOS showing signs of instability. Chell later comes across hidden alcoves in the chamber walls, where desperate messages are written on the walls by Doug Rattmann, who seemed to have gone slightly mad during his testing. At the conclusion of Chell's testing, instead of the cake that was promised, she is met with an incinerator, which she narrowly escapes. It is here that GLaDOS reveals her true murderous nature, but attempts to convince Chell to return to the testing area and wait for the planned "party associate". Chell ignores her, and makes her way through the decaying maintenance areas of the facility, where none have clearly been for years. After many ambushes by GLaDOS and her Sentry Guns, Chell finally finds herself in GLaDOS's main control center. After destroying GLaDOS's Morality Core, the robot, now free of her murderous restraints, begins to once again flood the building with neurotoxins. However, Chell manages to incinerate the A.I.'s Personality Cores before being consumed by the toxins, and GLaDOS is seemingly destroyed while Chell is transported outside to the parking lot, where she is dragged away by the previously mentioned party associate, and brought back inside in stasis.Game Informer, April 2010 issue Despite her apparent destruction however, GLaDOS files a letter to Chell, claiming to be "still alive" and that she is not angry with her. GLaDOS then activates a series of Personality Cores and re-captures the laboratories, which were heavily damaged after GLaDOS's explosion. ''Portal 2'' era Hundreds of years pass while the facility is falling apart, with Test Chambers crumbling and foliage rampant throughout. The Personality Cores become restless, showing concern for the ruined state of the complex, and new Test Chambers are built. One such core, Wheatley, awakens Chell from stasis, and convinces her to escape the facility, bringing Wheatley with her. Chell agrees, and the two set out across the building complex. After navigating through the maintenance areas, with Wheatley babbling incessantly, the pair find an elevator, which the core attempts to activate. It begins to ascend however, and before Wheatley can stop it, the two find themselves facing GLaDOS, who sits in ruin in the remains of her chamber. GLaDOS, bitter towards Chell, forces her to resume her tests with the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device as revenge for her murder at Chell's hands. At the same time, GLaDOS begins rebuilding the facility, restoring it to nearly pristine condition by the time Chell can break free of the Test Chambers. Following a Core Transfer with Wheatley, GLaDOS is transferred into a potato-powered chip with only enough processing power for the simplest of functions, while Wheatley takes control of the facility in her place. Wheatley quickly becomes power-mad, renaming the facility "Wheatley Laboratories" and driving both Chell and GLaDOS deep underground. In the meantime, Wheatley sets about producing freakish mishmashes of objects and poorly-built Test Chambers, destroying vast chunks of the facility and causing the main reactor to begin melting down. GLaDOS and Chell defeat Wheatley and restore an at least somewhat reformed GLaDOS to power, who rebuilds the facility again and releases Chell to the surface, having finished her robotic replacements. Overview The Aperture Laboratories are made of the main testing facilities, named "Enrichment Center" (where can be found the Test Chambers), administration offices, and maintenance areas that link together most parts of the facility. While the facility seems to mostly be underground like the Black Mesa Research Facility, it features on the surface at least one parking lot, as well as some verdure / forested areas. Enrichment Center The computer-aided Enrichment Center is the main Aperture Laboratories facility. It is used to test one of Aperture Science's most successful achievements, the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. Test Chambers .]] The Enrichment Center contains numerous "Test Chambers" where Test Subjects are trained to perform simple to complicated tasks with the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. The tests are monitored by GLaDOS and security cameras. Aperture Science scientists can watch the tests in small offices spread around the test chambers. Each Test Subject is accommodated in a Relaxation Vault with no privacy, set within a Test Chamber, with transparent walls, and connected to the outside with a portal. At the start of each Test Chamber is a large rectangular luminous panel that lights itself when the Test Subject approaches, accompanied by a loud hum. The number of the current Test Chamber covers the whole upper half of the panel; under is the current test's completion bar, with the current chamber number against that of the final one, and the proper completion bar below, getting longer as each Test Chamber is completed (it is made of 76 lines; each Test Chamber starts with 4 more lines - Test Chamber 01 starts with 4 lines; Test Chamber 00 starts with the 76 lines, reached again at the start of Test Chamber 19). Under the bar are two rows of five of squares, each containing a logo of what the Test Subject is expected to see in the following chamber. The panel ends with a standard Aperture Laboratories logo at the very bottom. A notable feature among the Test Chambers is the stark atmosphere. All of the walls and floors are a plain gray, and the overall feeling is one of a clinic or clean room. This motif continues until Chell escapes, at which point the atmosphere becomes dark and foreboding while Chell navigates through the innards of the Enrichment Center. The known Test Chambers range from Test Chamber 00 to 19. In Portal 2, the Test Chambers receive a fundamental design overhaul, now constructed of hundreds of robotic arms carrying plates, which collectively form the walls, ceilings, and floors. It is this modular system that allows GLaDOS to construct an infinite variety of testing spaces and modify them on the fly - this system is also used in other areas throughout the facility. Offices The offices comprise the observation rooms that the Aperture Science staff used to watch Test Subjects executing their task in the Test Chambers, as well as other offices, connected by dimly-lit corridors. The offices contain chairs and computers and seem to have been last used long ago. Computers seem to be stuck into some sort of loop, some are disconnected, their cases open, and several chairs are knocked over. Clipboards and empty cups are scattered on the desks. Two office areas contain a projection room where a looping slideshow titled "Dollar$ and Sense: Competing with Black Mesa for DoD and Government-wide Acquisition Contracts" can be seen. GLaDOS's chamber GLaDOS is stored in the center of a large octagonal chamber, suspended from the ceiling. In the small lobby area, the Aperture Science Red Phone is located next to several computers. Under a concealed door, a Rocket Sentry is kept, seemingly for security, and numerous monitor screens line the walls and encircle GLaDOS. This chamber is heavily damaged at the end of Portal, but is not destroyed, as it reappears three times in Portal 2 - first when Chell and Wheatley attempt to sneak out of the facility, second when Chell falls into a trap laid by GLaDOS, and then finally when Wheatley uses it to try and ram Chell with near the game's end. As seen in Portal 2, GLaDOS's main body is capable of moving from this chamber, though it only does so rarely. Maintenance areas These areas (nicknamed "bts", or "behind the scenes" by the Portal developers) are in very bad condition, suggesting they have been abandoned for a while. There can be seen many parts of the Aperture Science Pipe Network (with occasional broken tubes) that brings the Weighted Storage Cubes into the Test Chambers, elevators bringing the Sentry Guns, and other machinery. A room dedicated to the maintenance and fixing of the Sentry Guns can also be found, as well as a long office dedicated to the maintenance of home computers, overlooking a large room filled with toxic liquid. During her tests and then her escape, Chell also comes across Ratman Dens while going through the maintenance areas. These dens often have obscure scribblings and advice on how to advance. In Portal 2, the maintenance areas are visited much more frequently throughout the game, due to the damaged state of the facility. These areas often provide more platformer-like challenges between Test Chambers. Abandoned Test Chambers The original Aperture Science Laboratories were built at the very bottom of the salt mine the modern facility was built in, and built steadily upwards over time. These chambers, containing the Repulsion, Propulsion, and Conversion Gels, were sealed away decades prior, yet they often show far less damage than the ruined facility above. For the most part, some broken catwalks aside, all of the furniture and technology in the abandoned facilities seems to at least appear in good shape, including the prerecorded voice of Cave Johnson. These chambers are built in enormous geodesic domes and spheres, stacked on top of one another with markings along the sides of structures to indicate the year they were built. The abandoned Test Chambers are unsealed and cleared by Chell in her efforts to return to the surface - in the process, their Gels become available for use in the upper facility. It's worth noting that the higher one goes up the test chambers (and therefore - progressing through more recently built chambers) the lower quality the test chambers and their monitoring areas seem to be. In addition to this, the quality of the test subject diminished over the years as well. While at first astronauts and Olympic champions are hired as test subjects, they're soon replaced by simple hobos picked up from the street and the very employees who are supposed to monitor the tests. Both of these facts suggest that Aperture Science was running out of budget fairly quickly. This is also confirmed in the Development Commentary. A slightly more minor difference in the progression of chamber levels is the logo of Aperture Science shown during loading screens. When the game begins, it shows the same Aperture Laboratories logo as seen in the elevators of Portal. However, once Wheatley forces Chell down into the depths of the facility, the logo becomes the original Aperture Science Innovators as well as the offices having a 60's theme to their design. Progressing through the sealed chambers reveal a new logo, somewhat reminiscent of computer startup screens from the early 90's as well as having 90's themed offices. Behind the scenes *According to Realm Lovejoy, the frosted-glass observation rooms seen in Test Chambers make the player feel as if they are being watched at all times, while keeping the identity of these watchers a mystery. The rooms serve a practical purpose as well, since they are often used as convenient and logical light sources for the Test Chambers. *One of the ambient sounds heard in the Test Chambers is recycled from one of the Ravenholm's. *The projector used for the "Dollar$ and Sense" slideshow appears to be based on the model LC-XT1 by the Eiki company. The texture file includes a remote not seen in-game. Trivia *"Arbeit Laboratories" ("Arbeit" = "work" in German) can be seen on some crates inside the [[Borealis (cut location)|original Borealis]]. It is possible this name was recycled for "Aperture Laboratories". Gallery ''Portal'' Concept art File:Cake steam poster.jpg|Cake poster. File:Glados room concept.jpg|Concept art for the lobby of GLaDOS's chamber, with the four "pillars" numbered. File:Aperture room concept.jpg|Concept art for the lobby. File:Glados concept1.jpg|Concept art for GLaDOS, similar to the final version. Pre-release screenshots File:Portalbeta012.jpg|Early GLaDOS fight scene. File:Portalbeta01234.jpg|Ditto. File:Portalbeta0123456.jpg|Testing the Rocket Sentry on GLaDOS, using Rollermines as a placeholder. File:Early Relaxation Vault.jpg|Early Relaxation Vault in one of the earliest known screenshots, with placeholder Half-Life 2 props. File:Portal early.jpg|Early Relaxation Vault in Test Chamber 00, with placeholder props. File:Portalgun beta.jpg|The early Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device and Weighted Storage Cube in an early Test Chamber 13. File:Testchamber 18 early.jpg|Early Test Chamber 18. Retail screenshots File:Tc18 mdl.png|Typical Test Chamber panel, here featured at the start of Test Chamber 18. File:Test chamber 00.jpg|Test Chamber 00. File:Vault from inside dropdown.jpg|Ditto, inside the Relaxation Vault. File:Testchamber 01.jpg|Test Chamber 01. File:Testchmb02.jpg|Test Chamber 02. File:Testchmb03.jpg|Test Chamber 03. File:Testchmb 04.jpg|Test Chamber 04. File:Testchmb 05.jpg|Test Chamber 05. File:Testchmb06.jpg|Test Chamber 06. File:Testchmb07.jpg|Test Chamber 07. File:Testchmb08.jpg|Test Chamber 08. File:Elevator tchmb8.jpg|Elevator at the end of Test Chamber 08, as seen through a Material Emancipation Grid. File:Testchmb09.jpg|Test Chamber 09. File:Testchmb10.jpg|Test Chamber 10. File:Testchmb11.jpg|The enhanced Portal Gun in Test Chamber 11. File:Testchmb12.jpg|Test Chamber 12. File:Testchmb13.jpg|Test Chamber 13. File:Testchmb14.jpg|Test Chamber 14. File:Testchmb15.jpg|Test Chamber 15. File:Testchmb a 110027.JPG|Sentry Guns in Test Chamber 16. File:Testchmb a 110024.JPG|Ratman Den near Test Chamber 16. File:Testchmb16 food.JPG|Ditto. File:Cube first.jpg|Introducing the Companion Cube in Test Chamber 17. File:Testchmb017.jpg|Test Chamber 17. File:Testchmb17.jpg|Ditto. File:Testchmb a 130032.jpg|The furnace waiting for the Companion Cube in Test Chamber 17. File:Testchmb a 13001.jpg|Ratman Den near Test Chamber 17. File:Ratman Den2.jpg|Ditto. File:Testchmb a 140008.jpg|Test Chamber 18. File:Testchmb a 140009.jpg|Ditto. File:Testchmb19.1.JPG|Test Chamber 19. File:Testchmb19 signs.JPG|Signs indicating that after Test Chamber 19 comes the exit and cake. File:Testchmb19 furnace.JPG|The furnace right after the signs. File:Testchmb a 150004.jpg|Tanks in the maintenance area at the end of Test Chamber 19. File:Computer maintenance1.jpg|The home computer maintenance office. File:Computer maintenance2.jpg|Ditto. File:Testchmb a 150005.jpg|Typical messy, decaying Enrichment Center office. File:Testchmb a 1500002.jpg|Typical maintenance area. File:Escape 000006.jpg|Ditto. File:Stored turrets1.jpg|Stored Sentry Guns in the maintenance areas. File:Stored turrets2.jpg|Ditto. File:Rocket office idle.jpg|A Rocket Sentry in the offices. File:Aperture corridor.jpg|Typical corridor in the offices. File:Glados chamber outside.jpg|GLaDOS's chamber seen from the outside. File:Catwalks glados.jpg|The numerous catwalks around GLaDOS's chamber. File:Glados room fizzler.jpg|The Material Emancipation Grid at the entrance of GLaDOS's chamber. File:Escape 020000.jpg|Desk and Aperture Science Red Phone in the lobby of GLaDOS's chamber. File:Glados chamber lobby.jpg|The lobby of GLaDOS's chamber. File:Glados bunker.jpg|The "bunker" containing the button opening the Emergency Intelligence Incinerator in GLaDOS's chamber. File:Escape 020028.jpg|GLaDOS in her chamber. File:Escape 020029.jpg|Ditto. File:Glados generator dropdown.jpg|Drop-down view of GLaDOS's generator, from her discs and upwards. File:Rocket Sentry.jpg|The Rocket Sentry. File:Neurotoxins countdown.jpg|The neurotoxins flooding GLaDOS's chamber while the countdown draws to a close. File:Glados destroy2.jpg|GLaDOS ascends while being destroyed. File:Glados parking lot.jpg|GLaDOS's remains on the Aperture Laboratories parking lot shortly before Chell is dragged away by the Party Escort Bot. File:Escape 020070.jpg|GLaDOS activating the Personality Cores and extinguishing the cake's candle with one of her remotely activated mechanical arms. File:Background20003.jpg|The cake, a radio and the Aperture Science Red Phone on the desk of the lobby of GLaDOS's chamber after the end of Portal. File:Wet floor sign.png|Unused wet floor sign texture, humorously referencing the film 300, and the infamous meme "This is Sparta!". While no model exists, the texture file is located in the folder "props_facemovie". It is based on a picture originally posted on the Escapist forums. ''Portal 2'' Concept art File:Portal 2 isometric concept.jpg|Concept art for the co-op mode. File:Chell facing glados concept.jpg|Chell facing GLaDOS in the ruins of her chamber. File:Chell jungle.jpg|Chell in the ruins of GLaDOS's chamber. File:Portal 2 beta destroyed chamber.jpg|A ruined Test Chamber 13. File:Portal 2 beta destroyed chamber2.jpg|Ditto. File:Portal 2 beta ruined chamber3.jpg|Ditto. File:Portal 2 beta rubble.jpg|A ruined Test Chamber. File:Potato 26.jpg|A destroyed High Energy Pellet launcher in a ruined Test Chamber 07. File:Potato 23.jpg|A ruined Test Chamber, revealed during the ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG. File:Potato 17.jpg|A ruined Test Chamber 03, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 29.jpg|A ruined Test Chamber 12, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 11.jpg|Ditto File:Potato 14.jpg|A ruined Test Chamber, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 79.jpg|Concept art of a journey around GLaDOS's damaged chamber, based on Portal screenshots, first shown by Game Informer, then in the "collaboration" archive during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 80.jpg|Concept art of GLaDOS's damaged chamber, based on Portal screenshots, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 81.jpg|Concept art of GLaDOS's damaged chamber, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Glados outside jungle2.jpg|Screenshot of GLaDOS in her ruined chamber, seen through an orange portal placed in a more recent area of the laboratories, with vegetation going through the portal. File:Interactive stairs.jpg|Screenshot of a more recent area of the Aperture Laboratories, seen through a blue portal placed in a decaying area of the laboratories, with the remains of a Sentry Turret on the right, as well as vegetation going through the portal. It is the opposite of the previous image. File:Potato 05.jpg|Chell in a ruined Relaxation Center, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 02.jpg|Chell in the ruined facility, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 08.jpg|Chell in the ruined facility, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 60.jpg|A Test Chamber seen from outside, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 39.jpg|Small Test Chambers without ceilings, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 35.jpg|Test Chamber and giant mousetrap, with Aperture scientist watching from observation offices, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 32.jpg|Red barn in a large hangar, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 20.jpg|Unknown area, similar to GLaDOS's chamber, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 15.jpg|Office corridor, revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. Pre-release screenshots File:Test chamber door plants.jpg|A ruined and decaying Test Chamber. File:Wheatley floor Test Chamber 08.jpg|A ruined test chamber with Wheatley lying on the floor. File:Wheatley E3 2010.jpg|Wheatley plugged into a port. File:Wheatley catwalk.jpg|Wheatley being held by Chell. File:Ap maintenance area p2.jpg|Maintenance area. File:31422.jpg|Ditto. File:Area under chamber.jpg|Maintenance area under a Test Chamber. File:Relaxation Vault Portal 2.jpg|Test Chamber 00's Relaxation Vault. File:Glados meet again talk.jpg|GLaDOS talking to Chell after waking up in her ruined chamber. File:Glados outside jungle.jpg|GLaDOS in her ruined chamber. File:Turret laser ruined chamber.jpg|Sentry Gun aiming its laser among ruins. File:Interactive floor.jpg|Ditto. File:Moving walls.jpg|Moving walls in a Test Chamber. File:Thermal beam redirection cube.jpg|Thermal Discouragement Beam in a Test Chamber. File:Portal 2 beta ruined chamber 7.jpg|A ruined Test Chamber 07 with Wheatley attached on the upper right. File:31420.jpg|A Weighted Pivot Cube being propelled by an Excursion Funnel. File:Thermal Discouragement Beam E3.jpg|Thermal Discouragement Beam in action in a partially ruined Test Chamber. File:31423.jpg|Damaged maintenance area. File:Aperture old logo back.jpg|An old "Aperture Science Innovators" sign seen from the back. List of appearances *ApertureScience.com *''Portal'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' / *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''Portal'' ARG *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' *''Portal 2'' References Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science locations Category:Locations Category:Jeremy Bennett designs Category:Portal 2